


A Hell Of A Thanksgiving

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam doesn't want to celebrate Thanskgiving with his mother and her new husband, but he doesn't really have a choice. He lowkey wants to ruin the day. Lucifer can help with that.





	A Hell Of A Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, I apologize for the typos and mistakes you will find.

Sam is invited to celebrate Thanksgiving at his mother’s home and it doesn’t want to go. She disappeared when Sam was only 6 months old, ad now that Mary is back, she wants her boys back but it doesn’t fit right with Sam. Dean is mostly glad to have found his mother again even if she brought with her her asshole of English new husband, Arthur Ketch. But Sam dislikes her because Mary doesn’t fit the image of the mother he was talked about all his childhood. Still he can’t do otherwise but to go to Thanksgiving.

The night before, Sam spends his time ranting about it to his boyfriend Lucifer. He confesses he lowkey wanted to ruin the day when he imposed the presence of Adam, his half brother their father had with another woman years  before he died in a car crash. But the guy is a good kid. Adam doesn’t really know why he has to come but he agreed anyway. Sam knows he won’t be an asshole.

When they part that night, Lucifer promises he will do what he can to help him go through the day. He says, Sam is  was way under the possibilities for ruining a family reunion and  he will lend a hand to make Sam’s day brighter. Sam thought it meant Lucifer would text him all day long to help him go throught the endless day. He was far from thinking Lucifer would dish his own family Thanksgiving to show up to Mary’s house without having been invited.

From this moment all goes to Hell.

It starts the moment Lucifer walks in the livingroom and Adam recognizes him as an old freefighter he used to be fan of when he was younger and whom he may still have an autograph somewhere at home. Adam starts to talk about how of a great father John was because he took him to games all the time. Lucifer takes on him to show Adam some fighting tricks… In the middle of Mary’s and Ketch’s livingroom.

It has three side effect besides annoying Mary and making her fear for her furnitures. First, Ketch is reminded that Mary had another man in her life before him and apparently he is a jealous guy. Then she is reminded how she wasn’t there during her own boy’s childood. And it also reminds Dean how John has always been more patient and loving with his last son than with Sam and him.

So Dean takes comfort by drinking alcohol. And Sam sees with horror how Lucifer keeps Dean’s glass full. Soon, Dean is wasted and Lucifer takes advantage of it to question him about the mysterious Castiel Sam told him his brother had a major crush on without wanting to admit it. Next thing Sam knows, Dean is on the phone with Castiel and declares his undying love to him. Less than ten minutes later, Castiel rings at the door and makes a straight line to Dean who panicks a little bit before Castiel crashes their lips together and they make out in front of everyone.

Mary and Ketch have a terrible fight over her sons behaviour while Lucifer, Sam and Adam count the points, and Dean and Castiel are still making out  on the sofa next to them.

Later that evening, when Sam and Lucifer go home, Lucifer apologizes to Sam. Sure he wanted to make Sam’s day better but he didn’t intend to achieve a huge explosion of the family. Aparently he is even better skilled at family fight than he thought he was. Howewer, Sam is not mad. He is sure Dean will thank him later now that he officially came out to Castiel and Sam really had fun even if he feels a little guilty it was at his mother and stepfather’s depend. Plus, he is surprised Lucifer never told him he used to be a freefighter.

Foolish attempt at easy money during his time at college, Lucifer admits. Still, the way Adam looked up to him surely brushed his ego the right way and they plan to meet again, because Lucifer had a lot of fun with Sam’s sassy little brother. Sam feels a little pick of jealousy and kisses Lucifer on he mouth to make sure he will remember he is his boyfriend and no one else’s.

Something is sure, Sam’s family members will not forget soon how they met Lucifer for the first time in that infamous Thanksgiving.


End file.
